1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor polisher equipped with several kinds of rotary cleaner units exchangeable in accordance with the cleaning purpose, and more particularly to an arrangement for mounting the rotary cleaner units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rotary cleaner units of a floor polisher tend to become dirty frequently and thus must be exchanged frequently. Therefore various kinds of methods have been proposed for the exchange of the devices, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication Jikkaisho 62-33757 (33757/1987).
More specifically, referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, a main body 1 of the conventional floor polisher has a brush motor 2 built thereinside. A rotary shaft 3 of the brush motor 3 protrudes out of the bottom face of the main body 1, so that a rotary cleaning device 4 can be detachably mounted to the floor polisher.
A mounting flange 6 with a dovetail groove 5 and, a turnable lock lever 7 are provided at the bottom face of the main body 1. A connecting plate 8, engaging parts 9 and a pressing part 10 are arranged on the upper face of the rotary cleaning device 4.
In the above-described structure, when the rotary cleaning device 4 is to be mounted, while the lock lever 7 is raised and the engaging parts 9 are held open, the rotary cleaning device 4 is slipped into position below the main body 1. Then, the lock lever 7 is turned to thereby fasten the connecting plate 8 fitted into the dovetail groove 5 of the flange 6.
According to the conventional method described above, it is necessary to turn the lock lever at the floor side of the main body of the cleaner so as to engage the rotary cleaning device. The operation is not only inconvenient from a sanitary viewpoint, but is considerably troublesome since it necessitates manipulation of the lock lever which cannot be seen by the operator.